La verdadera historia
by angel-Utau
Summary: -¿A caso no quieres que tu padre sea feliz? -No es que no.../ A sus dieciséis años, Maka estaba en condiciones de escuchar a la otra cara de la moneda/ -Voy a contarte lo que nadie, ni siquiera tú, sabe sobre su relación, la verdadera historia de Spirit y Kami.


**Dissclaimer:** Nací en España, siendo mujer, y con una mente media, por lo tanto Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo la trama de esta historia y su OC. El resto es de Ohkubo.

 **Advertencia1:** Si eres fan de Kami, o en su defecto odias a Spirit, da media vuelta y busca otro fic, va a serte más rentable y así todos estamos happy tri-panda n.n

 **Advertencia2:** Es muy probable que por el argumento del fic pueda haber OOC, sobre todo en Spirit (que de eso se trata, ya veréis de que habló XD)

* * *

Los furiosos paso de Maka resonaban como tambores de guerra por los pasillos del Shibusen, a esas horas no había prácticamente nadie, pero los pocos seres vivos allí presentes olían el peligro a kilómetros y corrían a esconderse antes de que llegase la dura tempestad.

Pero entre todas las criaturas existían excepciones, las llamadas ovejas negras, o simplemente suicidas, kamikazes, locos... Loco era el adjetivo perfecto para él, porque aunque había detectado con muchísima antelación la furia y el deseo de destrucción en el alma de Maka, Stein seguí allí, ignorando los chillidos del mapache que se retorcía entre las sogas, más por el miedo a la chica que al propio bisturí, instinto de supervivencia lo llaman, instinto del cual Stein prácticamente carecía; pero no solo estaba allí porque supiese que ella no le haría nada, no, estaba allí porque sabía el motivo de su furia, y le pareció que, a sus dieciséis años, Maka estaba en condiciones de escuchar a la otra cara de la moneda.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, con tanta fuerza que el pomo hizo una brecha en la pared. Con un suspiro dejó el bisturí a un lado y giró la silla para encarar los acusadores ojos verdes que le taladraban.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Maka?

-He ido al chupa cabra's para darle a Blair la chaqueta que se había dejado en casa; cual es mi sorpresa al no encontrar allí a Spirit, ¡Y no solo eso! Si no que el dueño tenía que darme una carta por petición suya.- Hizo una pausa mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente, tanto que Stein tuvo el impulso de retroceder, pero no lo hizo- ¿Qué carta? te preguntarás, una preciosa y maldita invitación a su boda...

Se hizo un tenso silencio en el que solo se escuchaba la respiración agitada de Maka y el tembleque del Mapache.

-No me dices nada nuevo, pero eso ya lo sabías, así que volvamos al principio saltándonos tu dramática entrada de _"fin del mundo_ " y la innecesaria introducción de como has recibido la invitación.-solo silencio por parte de la chica- Bien entonces; ejem ejem, ¿Qué te trae por aquí Maka?

-¡¿Lo sabías verdad?! ¡Seguro que lo habló contigo! ¡Los dos sois unos estúpidos! ¡¿Cómo se le ocurre casarse otra vez?! ¡¿Y tú cómo puedes permitírselo?! ¡No le habrás tratado de disuadir! ¡¿Qué os pasa por la cabeza?!

Parecía que Maka tenía la intención de seguir gritando y despotricando contra ellos, así que con una paciencia, sacada de nadie sabe donde, se levantó y la sujetó por los hombros tratando de regular su onda de alma todo lo posible, cosa que falló, pero al menos consiguió que se callara.

-Lo primero de todo, ¿por qué debería impedírselo? Y segundo ¿por qué no podría casarse otra vez?

-Pues porque...

-¿A caso no quieres que tu padre sea feliz?

-No es que no...

-¿Entonces por qué no debería casarse?

-¡Porque hará lo mismo otra vez! ¡Se casará para nada! ¡Para seguir igual! ¡¿No ve que volverá a hacer daño a alguien?!

Volvió a suspirar, definitivamente debía contárselo; se dejó caer con pesadez en su silla, se quitó las gafas, y encendió un cigarro.

-Maka ¿qué sabes de la relación entre tus padres?

Le miró sorprendida, la historia de sus padres era algo que se sabía al pie de la letra, ¿a qué venía eso? ¿Por qué algo tan absurdo?

-Se conocieron aquí, en Shibusen, después de que te acusaran por experimentar con Spirit ella se convirtió en su técnico, se enamoraron y a los dieciocho años se casaron, a esa edad me tuvieron, y finalmente acabaron divorciándose por las constantes infidelidades de Spirit. ¿Qué con eso?

-Y seguramente eso te lo hayan contado tus abuelos maternos y Kami ¿verdad?-no dejó que contestase- Bueno, siéntate y ponte cómoda, creo que ha llegado el momento de contarte un pequeña historia, en la que no quiero interrupciones.

Ya más calmada, dispuesta a escucharle, se acomodó en la camilla y le miró pacientemente, clara señal de que estaba lista para empezar.

-¿Es sobre mis padres?

-Si Maka, voy a contarte lo que nadie, ni siquiera tú, sabe sobre su relación. La verdadera historia de Spirit y Kami.

* * *

 _Puedo recordar con total claridad la primera vez que Spirit vio a Kami._

 _Era un tarde de otoño, estábamos en un parque, yo tratando de diseccionar un pájaro caído del nido y tu padre tratando de detenerme, entonces ambos lo escuchamos alto y claro, una risa femenina cerca de nosotros, y allí estaba, al levantar la cabeza nos encontramos con que a un par de metros, tu madre y su amiga, estaban jugando con las hojas del suelo. Solo teníamos siete años, pero incluso a esa edad pude jurar (y lo sigo haciendo) que tu padre se había enamorado, como un total inconsciente había caído por ella._

 _Los años pasaban y él seguía igual, locamente enamorado, sin embargo, para Kami era invisible, y en su desesperación por conseguir amor trató de olvidarse de ella buscándolo en otra chica, pero el hecho de estar en la misma clase, verla todos los días y recordar ese sentimiento vomitivo y especial que te produce el ser amado y esas mierdas varias, le demostraba que ninguna podía compararse, por mucho que buscó no logró encontrar a otra._

 _Spirit seguía desesperado, hasta que finalmente a los dieciséis años, Kami le miró por primera vez, le arrancó de mis manos y le convirtió en su arma; si en aquel entonces hubiese sabido todo lo que se desencadenaría de ese acontecimiento habría hecho todo lo posible por detenerle, aunque seguramente no me hubiese escuchado. Para Spirit ser su arma era toda una victoria, aunque no fue hasta la mitad del trimestre cuando Kami se fijo en él como algo más que su arma._

 _-_ Entonces quieres decir que Spirit estaba enamoradísimo de ella, pero que como para ella era invisible se iba con otras mujeres para tratar de olvidarse, sin éxito, de mi madre.

-Efectivamente, no es algo malo por mucho que puedas creerlo, Spirit estaba muy deprimido por la falta de atención de Kami, intentó encontrar otro amor, pero fracasó.

-Me parece bien que antes lo hiciese, lo que me cabrea es que después de conseguirlo lo siguiese haciendo, ya no le hacía falta "buscar otro amor" ya había conseguido el que quería ¡¿por qué las innumerables infidelidades?!

Maka empezaba a alzar el tono, y cuando sintió como su alma también empezaba a alterarse, Stein cortó por lo sano, como "buen" profesor que era; levantó la mano y la miró con firmeza, nunca entendió como ese gesto podía crear silencio, pero funcionaba, que era lo importante.

-Pasaron varias cosas antes de que tu nacieras, y cuando lo hiciste eras demasiado pequeña para ver algunas cosas; es la finalidad de esta conversación Maka, contarte lo que pasó. Así que, si me permites, voy a continuar, y repito que no quiero interrupciones.

-Lo siento...

 _¿Por dónde iba? Ah si; se fijó en él en un plano sentimental, pero Kami conocía muy bien el reglamento del Shibusen, armas y técnicos serían separadas al finalizar los estudios, y había muy pocas probabilidades de que ambos volviesen a coincidir como pareja de combate. Su sueño siempre había sido viajar, podía ver con claridad su alma, lo que soñaba, deseaba, que quería, a quien quería, y tu padre no estaba allí._

 _Spirit reflejaba en sus acciones lo que sus ojos reflejaban al verla, amor, preocupación, y devoción. Pero para ella, Spirit solo era un escalón, te ayuda a alcanzar tus logros, te hace ascender, es un soporte que pisas y que al poco tiempo dejas atrás. Solo un escalón, alguien que aceptará todo lo que le digas, que te respaldará, que te seguirá cual perro a su amo, fiel y servicial. Jugaba con él de manera deliberada; una especie de_ ni contigo ni sin ti, _siempre le hacia a un lado, pero en el momento en el que Spirti la dejaba espacio para ella, montaba el drama porque "_ la estaba abandonando" _._

 _Nunca fue importante para ella, solo era un interés pasajero, Spirt no quiso escucharme, no quiso creerme cuando le dije lo que veía en el alma de tu madre; pasaron dos años, faltaba un mes para la graduación, el último curso iba a acabar, y Kami se iría al extranjero, nadie más que una amiga cercana lo sabía, ¿entonces cómo lo sabía yo? Bueno, estaba persiguiendo a un gato que había escapado a mi bisturí y las escuché de casualidad. Su vuelo salía la semana después de la graduación, y justo ese día, el de su partida, pensaba cortar con tu padre, a demás de la manera más cobarde y vil que existe, por teléfono._

 _Pero algo iba a torcer sus planes; no estuve muy seguro en su momento, era muy pequeña, tanto que tu madre aún no la había notado, mi percepción siempre fue mayor, pero tras echar un par de vistazos los días siguientes supe que no me había equivocado, era tu alma._

 _Tú, Maka, fuiste la que impidió que Kami se marchase abandonando a tu padre._

 _Ella no pensaba cargar con un bebé sola a esa edad, y a tu padre no le supuso ningún problema, solo un gran shock inicial, pero digamos que le paso algo parecido a aquella vez en el parque, en cuanto vio tu primera ecografía se enamoró de ti, eras suya._

 _Al confirmar el embarazo Spirit y Kami se vieron forzados a casarse, y desde ese momento, quizá desde el momento en el que Kami se dio cuenta de tu existencia, todo empezó a torcerse._

 _Al principio Kami os odió a los dos, vosotros erais los culpables de que ella no pudiese cumplir su sueño de viajar, con el paso del tiempo la culpa recayó sobre tu padre, tú pasaste a ser compadecida por tener un padre tan imbécil._

 _Durante todo el embarazo Kami abusó de tu padre cual esclavo, él se encargaba de todo, buscó una casa para los tres, leyó cientos de libros sobre paternidad, se ocupó en todo lo referente a tu llegada, la cuidaba y la concedía todo; y ¿qué recibía a cambio? Nada, solo indiferencia. No fue hasta que naciste tú que Kami empezó a interesarse por vosotros._

 _Aún así, Spirit sufría, él lo daba todo por ella, y solo recibía desprecio, le había apartado de su familia, se había ganado el desprecio de sus suegros (a pesar de todo lo que hacía), siempre estaba separada de él, dándole de lado..._

 _Solo con mirar su alma te daban ganas de suicidarte, era tal la depresión que tenía que me extrañó bastante que no lo hiciese, la persona de la que había estado enamorado desde los siete años jugaba con él, pensaba dejarle tirado sin más, y le despreciaba. ¿Si Kami llegó a mostrar amor por él? Si, en contadas ocasiones, pero era un amor puramente egoísta, solo existía ella, era una niña mimada que no quería desprenderse del juguete abandonado en un cajón._

 _Si Spirit siguió adelante fue por nosotros tres, Naomi, tu y yo._

 _-_ ¿Naomi?

Maka había decidido interrumpir; Steon se había esperado que la chica saltaría sobre su yugular al hablar tan mal de su madre, pero no lo hizo, permaneció en silencio, hasta ahora.

-Naomi era un amiga nuestra, la mejor amiga de tu padre, desde pequeños habían estado juntos. Fuimos su mayor apoyo en ese entonces, pero Kami no se lo tomó bien, ambos tratábamos de que Spirit se enfrentase a Kami, que no se dejase mangonear. Pero ella lo sacó todo de contexto, como la reina del drama que es.

 _El día que por fin Spirit decidió "rebelarse" hubo una fuerte discusión, tendrías como mucho dos años, eras demasiado pequeña, es más, la discusión fue sobre ti; Kami quería ir a una misión, y pensaba dejarte con sus padres porque no se fiaba de Spirit, irónico teniendo en cuenta que, como ya he dicho, fue él el que se encargó de todo._

 _El caso, Spirit se negó, discutieron y tu madre le echó de casa, como yo vivía lejos pasó la noche en casa de Naomi._

Al ver que Maka se disponía a abrir la boca, la interrumpió con rapidez.

-Ella ni siquiera estaba en casa, puedo decirte perfectamente donde se encontraba aquel día, en Australia, ayudando a Marie a instalarse. Pero tu padre tenía una llave porque Naomi se la dio, por si le ocurría algo en el extranjero, o por si a vosotros os pasaba algo, que tuvieseis un sitio donde ir. ¿Puedo seguir?

Maka bajó la mirada. Stein había sabido con lo que estaba a punto de reclamar furiosa... ¿Tan predecible era? Por desgracia si.

-Claro.

 _Spirit le había llevado la contraria, y eso le sentó como una ducha de agua fría, como bien dice mucha gente, tu madre es muy inteligente, y sabiendo donde estaría tu padre, fue a casa de tus abuelos entrada la noche, les dijo que Spirit se negaba a hacerse cargo de ti y que se había ido a dormir a casa de otra mujer, te dejó con ellos y se fue de misión._

 _Todos sacaron conclusiones precipitadas, Spirit trató de negarlo, pero no funcionó, así que digamos que ese día se produjo su divorcio simbólico._

-¿Y por qué simplemente no se divorciaron y ya?

-Eras demasiado pequeña, Spirit sabía que Kami ganaría la custodia y eso te apartaría de su lado.

 _Spirit estaba demasiado resentido con tu madre, todos esos años de dolor acumulados cayeron sobre ellos, y el desprecio que Kami había tenido con él, se volvió en su contra; aún así ella seguía confiando en el amor de Spirit, incluso empezó a mostrarse cariñosa con él, pero era demasiado tarde, y Kami lo supo en cuanto Spirit le fue infiel por primera vez._

 _Kami vivió en carne propia la frase de_ "no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes" _, por mucho que trató de recuperar el amor de Spirit no lo consiguió, demasiado rencor por su parte, un rencor desde mi punto de vista totalmente merecido. Eso no significó que dejase de quererla, al contrario, la seguía queriendo como el primer día, pero algo en su cabeza le dijo lo que todos los que conocíamos la verdad pensábamos, que si la perdonaba, con el paso del tiempo todo volvería a ser como antes, y Spirit prefirió sufrir en silencio a dejar que Kami le diese esa efímera esperanza y volviese a romperle._

Stein dio una larga calada al cigarro que apenas había tocado.

 _-_ Entonces creciste, y lo que veías era una madre que había perdido un amor, y a un padre que la abandonaba. El no negó nada, no te contó nada de esto, porque no lo entenderías, tan solo eras una niña, y obviamente Kami no iba a desmentirlo. Creciste odiándolo e idolatrando a Kami, todo porque seguía siendo ese niño de siete años enamorado que haría cualquier cosa por ella, incluso dejar que su hija le odiase y amase a la persona que más daño le había hecho.-otra calada- No digo que lo que hizo estuviese bien, pero tampoco del todo mal.

Maka se había quedado en silencio, recopilando toda esa información, tratando de asimilarla; en un principio no se estaba tomando la historia en serio, creía que era una farsa preparada para conseguir que su padre le diese pena, pero su percepción de almas indicaban que no mentía, que todo lo que creía saber sobre su familia era en parte una mentira.

Dieciséis años de desprecio basados en unos pilares que empezaban a derrumbarse. ¿Quién iba a pensar que en realidad el que más había sufrido en esa relación había sido su padre? Queriendo a una persona que te ignora, que te busca y te aleja... Ella no desde luego, el altar de su madre empezaba quebrarse, nunca dejaría de admirarla por sus logros, habilidad e inteligencia que ella misma había ido adquiriendo, pero parte de su respeto se perdía a cada segundo.

Ahora un montón de dudas empezaban a formularse ¿La quería su madre tanto como decía? Cierto que había luchado por su custodia, pero incluso antes de tenerla por completo la había dejado con su padre y había empezado a cumplir su sueño, aquel que ella con su nacimiento había destrozado. En un momento de su vida la había odiado por ello. Apenas se comunicaba con ella, y no parecía tener la intención de regresar pronto. ¿Era su madre tan maravillosa como todos le decían, cómo ella misma había llegado a creer?

Y más, más dudas, sobre ella, sobre Kmai, sobre Spirit...Sobre su familia.

-Stein- Maka no había levantado la mirada del suelo, y su voz sonaba un poco rota- ¿Sabes con quién se va a casar mi padre?

-Si, con Naomi.- levantó la cabeza sorprendida, reflejando una clara confusión- Para empezar, Naomi había estado enamorada de tu padre desde siempre, pero nunca dijo nada, le apoyó en todo lo que pudo con Kami. Ambos mantuvieron el contacto cuando ella se fue a Australia, y hará como unos dos o tres años se reencontraron en, fíjate tu que conciencia, en el Chupa cabra's; no preguntes porque no se nada, ni quiero saberlo, e imagino que tu tampoco- la chica asintió apresuradamente- Es buena para él, al igual que Spirit, Naomi siempre ha entregado un amor desinteresado. Funcionará, ambos se sincronizan bien.

Maka rezó porque así fuera, no se estaba planteando presentarle formalmente unas disculpas para que la fastidiase al final.

* * *

Cuando Maka llegó a casa eran pasadas las once de la noche; había decidido ir a la boda, por mucho que le costase asimilar que su padre había rehecho su vida, así que revisó mentalmente su armario donde solo había la justa ropa interior, vaqueros, camisetas, sudaderas y faldas... Y bueno un vestido que le quedaba pequeño en todos los aspectos (habían pasado tres años desde la última vez que lo usó, ¡había crecido!); la boda sería en cuatro días, así que por desgracia tuvo que pedir ayuda, y quién mejor que Liz para ello.

Había salido de Shibusen a las seis, y desde entonces había estado de tienda en tienda, arrastrada por Liz, hasta dar con el vestido perfecto; cinco puñeteras horas para buscar un vestido, porque no penséis que habían parado a descansar o comer algo por las horas que eran, claro que no, la mente de Liz solo tenía cabida para la palabra "compra", en ese momento para ella el resto de actividades que pudiese desear un cuerpo estaban sobrevaloradas (excepto mirar a algún tío bueno). Solo al terminar se había permitido llevar al famélico y casi inerte cuerpo de Maka a comer.

Por eso al llegar a casa se sintió como una de esas adolescentes que son pilladas en su regreso tras una noche de fiesta y alcohol (cosa que no cuadraba para nada con ella), cuando nada más cerrar la puerta del apartamento las luces se encendieron solas y vio como la silla en la que estaba sentado Soul, con Blair en sus rodillas, se quedó atascada a mitad del giro.

-Mierda, espera un momento Maka- volvió a darle la espalda, echó la silla un poco para atrás, y repitió el giro con un resultado satisfactorio- Ahora sí ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado jovencita?

A pesar de que la situación era bastante humorística Soul permanecía con su mejor cara de señor severo que no admite un segundo de impuntualidad, cosa que para Maka hacía la situación más cómica si fuese posible, con lo cual, no pudo evitar reírse en su cara.

-Hablo en serio Maka, estaba preocupado, se suponía que ibas a tardar veinte minutos que se han convertido en siete horas, ¿le ves la lógica? Estaba a punto de salir a buscarte, pero he oído la puerta; si no fuese porque te conozco habría salido antes.

-Vale, tienes razón, lo siento, tendría que haberte avisado antes de irme ¿contento?

-No, estás castigada en lo que queda del mes.

Tras unos segundos de silencio Maka sonrió con inocencia mientras sacaba su dedo corazón.

-Ja; lo que tu digas Soul. Ya he cenado y estoy molida, me voy a la cama; recuérdame que la próxima vez que necesite ayuda con la ropa acuda a Tsubaki y deje a Liz en el cajón de los olvidos.

Dejó a Blair en la silla y la siguió por el pasillo movido por la curiosidad _¿Maka ir de compras por propia voluntad? ¿Apocalipsis? ¿Un gato se ha comido un caballo?_

Se quedó en el pasillo, esperando a que la chica terminase de cambiarse, situado estratégicamente para verla con claridad por la rendija de la puerta entreabierta sin correr peligro de ser descubierto.

\- ¿Y cómo es que has ido a comprarte... lo que quiera que sea que traes ahí?

-Es un vestido, lo necesito para el sábado.

-Y...-guardó silencio al ver como se apartó el pelo hacia un lado y llevaba las manos a la espalda desabrochándose el sujetador- ¿Pasa algo el sábado?

-Si, bueno, ¿tienes algo que hacer? Me gustaría que me acompañases.

-No, no tengo ningún plan- la camiseta de tirantes se deslizó hasta la línea de la cintura- Aunque depende, ¿a dónde tengo que acompañarte?

-A la boda de mi padre.

-Ajá...-cuando consiguió despegar los ojos del recorrido ascendente del corto pantalón de pijama fue consciente de lo que acababa de decir- ¡Espera! ¡¿A la qué?!

* * *

La entrada al edificio estaba llena de invitados que hablaban sobre trivialidades, todos menos Soul, que tenía sus ojos fijos en el camino que llevaba a la entrada trasera, por donde Maka había pasado a buscar a su padre. No entendía nada, pero confiaría en su buen juicio...Mejor confiaría en el buen juicio de Stein, que estaba dentro con Marie; aunque visto lo visto, ninguno de los tres tenía muy buen juicio, así que lo dejaría en manos de Kami-sama, una breve oración y ya, que no se diga que no lo intentó, (desde la distancia, claro).

Por su parte, Maka buscaba por el pasillo la puerta correcta, después de oír todo eso sentía que debía hacer algo por su padre, aunque no lo hubiese perdonado del todo, dieciséis años de desprecio eran difíciles de borrar, y menos si se sumaban algunos comentarios y acciones no tan justificadas; _No debo pensar en eso._ No dejó de repetirse esa frase en su mente, debía estar allí para apoyarle, no para atravesarle el cráneo con un libro.

Cosa que estuvo a punto de hacer cuando vio como un par de mujeres entraban en la habitación; con furia contenida se quedó en la entrada mirando lo que pasaba dentro, pero para su sorpresa, Spirit las miraba a los ojos y en sus frases no había ningún tipo de comentario con dejes de ligoteo, tan solo las sonrió señaló unas fundas colgadas en la puerta y siguió a lo suyo.

 _¿Apocalipsis? ¿Un gato se ha comido un caballo?_

Las chicas cogieron las fundas y salieron sin reparar en ella. Con un suspiro entró.

Spirit estaba delante de un espejo, tratando de anudarse la corbata correctamente, gracioso siendo una de su grandes habilidades.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Se giró sorprendido al oírla, y vio con los ojos muy abiertos como se acercaba a él y empezaba a deshacer el nudo mal hecho; tras unos segundos se calmó y relajó la postura.

-Gracias.

-No es nada, he visto la hora y si seguías a este paso la gente pensaría que has dejado a la novia plantada en el altar.

-Son los nervios.- silencio- Estas muy guapa.

-Gracias, Liz me tuvo cinco horas para buscar el vestido, algo apresurado si; aunque hubiese tenido más tiempo si me hubiesen dado la invitación en su día.

-Ya, bueno, temía tu reacción, en tu apartamento y en Shibusen hay muchos libros. A parte, no creí que fuese a venir.

A ninguno les pasó desapercibido el puchero instantáneo y el ligero sonrojo, Spirit no sabía nada de los números de ira en el Chupa cabra's y en Shibusen, pero conocía a su hija.

-Bu-bueno, no me lo tomé muy bien pero...-tomó aire. _Dieciséis años; han sido dieciséis años-_ Bueno, Stein y yo tuvimos una conversación bastante interesante.

Se formó un denso silencio, al principio incomodo, Maka no levantaba la mirada del nudo, cosa que no favorecía a los nervios de su padre, que hacían a su vez más incomoda la situación; pero cuando los orbes verdes de Maka chocaron sus ojos todo se desvaneció. ¿Alivio? Maka había medio comprendido su antigua (y no tan antigua) actitud, pero estaba allí, y sus ojos parecían decirle lo que siempre había querido tener.

-Bueno, ya es la hora, tengo que volver o Soul me encasquetará las tareas de una semana por dejarle solo tras casi arrastrarle.- se fue alejando hacia la puerta, pero ya en el umbral se giró nerviosa- Ha-han hecho reformas en la librería, he pensado que podíamos ir a ver como ha quedado y... Y si quieres, bu-bueno podría venir Naomi, para conocerla mejor y eso.

-Cl-claro Maka.

-Bien...Pues...No la fastidies papá.

Una vez se quedó solo Spirit sonrió mientras parpadeaba para retener un par de lágrimas. Ahí estaba, el mejor regalo de bodas, aquello con lo que siempre había soñado, aquello que no se atrevía a tener por miedo a fracasar, por miedo a olvidar y romperse nuevamente; pero ahora estaba preparado para ella.

Su segunda oportunidad había llegado.

* * *

-Yo, Spirit, te tomo a ti, Naomi, como mi legitima esposa; prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, y prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

-Yo, Naomi, te tomo a ti, Spirit, como mi legitimo esposo; prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, y prometo amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida.

La ceremonia continuaba, sencilla, ligera, rápida, y aún así preciosa.

-¿Crees que la cagará Maka?

Desde la distancia, apoyada en el hombro de Soul, Maka observaba, maravillada, como sus longitudes de alma conectaban, brillando como una sola, con sus diferencias y sus similitudes, complementándose la una a la otra. Nunca había visto a su padre tan feliz, atrapado en la mirada castaña de Naomi, que se aparta los bucles negros del ojo derecho para poder perderse en la de Spirit.

-No, no lo hará. Esta vez no.

-¡Que aplomo! ¿Y esa fe repentina?

Sonrió inconscientemente.

-Es una larga historia.

* * *

Hooola people n.n ¿Cómo estamos?

Hoy lectoras y lectores, se supone que es mi último día de vacaciones; digo se supone porque mañana es viernes no va a ir ni dios a clase (excepto Peter el panda y yo, que somos los aplicados XD) y tengo otros dos días de posible o medio vaguería, en los que me dedicaré a hacer lo que he hecho en todas la vacaciones, resúmenes y escribir.

Hace tiempo que esta historia se me pasó por la cabeza: _todo comenzó una mañana de filosofía sin profesor, con un montón de ruido proveniente del fondo sur, o paraíso de las adolescentes en celo;_ mi mente le daba vueltas a un fic SoMa donde aparecía Kami como la puta ama que es todo poderosa y todo lo sabe, yo me pregunté cómo narices iba ella a saber algo de la situación si prácticamente no conoce a su hija. A parte de que en otros fics aparece para chafar la relación entre ambos porque "Soul no se merece a Maka" o "Maka tiene que ser célibe toda su vida porque ella fue una irresponsable que se quedó embarazada a los dieciocho" (¡¿Y tu que coño vas a saber si no has visto nada?! ¡eh eh eh!). Por estos y algunos motivos más, Kami se ha ganado la enemistad de algunas personas en el fandom, incluida yo; con esto no quiero decir que yo vea a Spirit como el mejor, ni mucho menos, la infidelidad me parece algo muy serio y el odio de Maka por ello esta bien justificado, pero en muchos fics vi como sacaban a Kami y la pintaban de la mejor persona y madre del mundo... y a mi tampoco me parece tan maravillosa (has dejado a tu hija sola, con trece años, con el pervertido mujeriego de tu ex-marido, viviendo con un desconocido, arriesgando su vida, y no la has llamado ni una puñetera vez. Mmm si ¡madre del año!) (por lo menos Spirit estuvo medianamente pendiente...Medianamente) y dije "Siempre la pintan a ella de buena, ¿por qué nadie pinta a Spirit como el bueno de la peli?" Y aquí estamos n.n

Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño atentado contra Kami, el mapache, al que asesino en todo fic que aparece Stein, y yo aceptamos cualquier comentario, duda y critica (constructiva).

Muchas gracias a todos los que hayáis llegado hasta aquí.

Muchos kisses y hasta la próxima.

 _Disfrutando con: Lean on - Major lazer ft DJ Snake_


End file.
